<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Banner Fluff by akasuns (mauxre)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642799">Banner Fluff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauxre/pseuds/akasuns'>akasuns (mauxre)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aobajousai, Datekougyou | Date Tech, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fukuroudani, Inarizaki, Itachiyama, Johzenji, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Reader-Insert, Shiratorizawa, all about the haikyuu school banners!, banners banners banners!, kamomedai, short scenes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauxre/pseuds/akasuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of loving and fluffy (standalone) tributes to our favorite Haikyuu school banners!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Hirugami Sachirou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. For Free (Fukurodani - Akaashi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i initially posted these individually and just tagged them as a series, but i eventually realized that i want them all in one place HAHA 😂 so yeah, this is basically just a repost!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akaashi sees you working on the volleyball team’s official banner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know…”</p><p> </p><p>You looked up to see the amused expression on Akaashi’s face as he towered over your crouching form in the field at the back of the volleyball gym.</p><p> </p><p>“When Bokuto-san asked you to fix our school banner, I’m pretty sure all he meant was for you to sew the damn thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh,” you murmured, tongue poking out at the corner of your mouth as you pulled out your paintbrush. “And show up at Nationals with a cheap looking banner that’s all used and torn? I don’t think so, Keiji.”</p><p> </p><p>You tilted your brush at just the right angle and tried to envision the end product you had in mind. You looked at the cans of paint by your side and visualized the words that had been ingrained into your brain the moment you started watching the volleyball team practice. <em>Pour all your soul into each ball.</em></p><p> </p><p>Akaashi let out a small chuckle at your determined expression. He eyed the big white strip of cloth you were currently trying to transform into a banner you deemed worthy enough for the title of Fukurodani.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(“How can we beat the likes of Itachiyama, Inarizaki, and all those other bastard schools with an ugly ass banner?!” you had said with a huff of indignation.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Still,” Akaashi tried to reason with you again, but he still nonetheless helped you weigh down the corners of the cloth with random heavy objects. “This is way too much work for someone who’s not even our manager.”</p><p> </p><p>You were working on the second word now, eyebrows scrunched up in intense concentration. “It’s a good thing we're together, then. Otherwise, I never would’ve done this for free.”</p><p> </p><p>For someone who’s carefully working on an important banner and still smoothly managed to sweet-talk their boyfriend, you were doing a pretty good job at brushing off the flutter of butterflies in your stomach when you said those words. But with Akaashi being the calm and observant person he is, there was no escaping the reddening of your cheeks and at the tip of your ears.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was never one to poke fun at people, but he couldn’t seem to help himself with you.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really?” he teased, walking closer to where you were working on the third word at the center of the cloth before crouching down to wrap his arms around you.</p><p> </p><p>“Keiji!” A bit of paint splattered around the two of you but thankfully none of it had landed on the banner. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”</p><p> </p><p>You carefully set down your brush and turned to glare at your ridiculously pretty and <em>smirking </em>boyfriend. You didn’t last long, as per usual, and ended up blushing under the intensity of his gaze. <em>Who could blame you, though? This was Akaashi, for crying out loud!</em></p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, baby,” he said, squeezing you tightly and not looking the least bit sorry. <em>Damn him and his pretty face!</em> “”Enlighten me, though. Are you really sure the team won’t benefit from your free labor if we weren’t together?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right! So keep teasing me like this and maybe I’ll tear up this banner myself—“</p><p> </p><p>“What if I asked you to, hm? As a friend, of course. Would you still do it for free?”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi nuzzled your cheek, his intoxicating scent clouding your senses making you forget everything else. <em>What was his question? What am I supposed to be doing again? Why is there a paintbrush?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Baby?” he was full on smirking now, eyeing your speechless expression with a teasing glint in his eyes. “Aren’t you gonna answer me?”</p><p> </p><p>You finally regained awareness when he pinched your cheek. You pouted at him but with the way he was squishing your cheek, you probably looked a lot less cute than you had hoped. “No fair.”</p><p> </p><p>The setter laughed, tapping your nose before unwrapping his arms around you and standing up. “I was just messing with you, babe. I’ll let you work in peace, now. Let me walk you home later, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>You nodded, smiling as Akaashi turned to walk back inside the gym. You grabbed your brush again but before you resumed with your work, you called out to the vice-captain when he was already a good distance away.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>He looked back at you, eyes expectant and slightly curious.</p><p> </p><p>“You better win at Nationals or I’m definitely charging the team for this banner!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Proper Way (Inarizaki - Kita)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kita shows you the proper way to fold the volleyball team's official banner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="userstuff">
    <p>“Fold lengthwise. That’s it…”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>With noticeably shaking fingers, you tried to follow Kita’s directions while the rest of the team cleaned up around the gym.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Lengthwise again,” he instructed you as he gripped the other end of the big black cloth you two were trying to fold.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Tomorrow, that simple piece of cloth would show Tokyo – or the whole country, for that matter – just what the Inarizaki volleyball team is all about. In less than 24 hours, that cloth would represent the single motto engraved in each of the player’s minds as they grace the Nationals stage. <em>We don’t need the memories…</em></p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“L-l-like this, Kita-san?” you tried to hide the shakiness in your voice but you probably made it more obvious. After all, in the two years that you’ve been the volleyball club’s manager, you could never <em>not</em> be nervous in Kita’s presence. I mean, how could you? He was smart, respected, <em>handsome…</em></p>
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p>(And not to mention, blunt!)</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>That’s not to say you’ve never spoken before. In fact, you were quite friendly with each other – and by <em>friendly, </em>you mean as friendly as Kita could get with his usual bluntness – even though you were a year apart. Still, that didn’t mean you’ve gotten used to being in his presence. Sometimes, you could act like a normal human being in front him and sometimes, you were a fumbling mess. Today, though, seemed to be more of the latter…</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Yes. Now hold one corner and fold it to the other side to make a triangle.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You did as he said, hands fumbling as you thought back to earlier when practice had just finished. You personally didn’t think there was anything wrong with the way you had folded the team’s banner but Kita had spotted you and thought otherwise.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>(“There is a proper way to fold the banner, [L/N]-san. Allow me to show you,” he had said, not waiting for your response as he took the cloth from you and unfurled it.)</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Yes, that’s right,” he stoically praised you but it did nothing to calm your nervousness. “Now you just keep on doing that until you close in on my end.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Wanting to get it over with, you did as he said until you reached the other end of the cloth. Placing both hands on the newly folded banner, you were about to put it away when a pair of hands covered yours and kept them in place.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>Wha—? Kita-san?!</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p>Looking up, you were met with dull brown eyes staring back at you, looking at you so intently that you couldn’t help but squirm under his gaze.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“K-k-kita-san?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Your heart was beating uncontrollably now as Kita never broke eye contact. Your hands were tense, still gripping the banner tightly you could’ve probably ripped it, but you could vaguely feel his thumbs gently stroking the top of your hands. <em>What is he doing? Why is he looking at me like that? Were his eyes always this pretty?</em></p>
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p>“[L/N]-san.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Y-yes?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Great work.” He gently pried your hands away from the banner until he was the only one holding it. He was still looking at you intently though, and you desperately wished you could read his mind because your frantically beating heart couldn’t take any more of the suspense.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Captain?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>The two of you turned to look at Atsumu who had on his usual signature smirk. If you weren’t so flustered, you would have smacked that annoying smirk off his face.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Captain,” the setter repeated, hands on his hips. “Coach wants to talk to ya.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Thank you, Atsumu. I’ll go there right now.” Turning back to you, he gestured to the banner in his hands. “[L/N]-san, let me pack this for you. You should get some rest now, as well, since you’ll be just as busy tomorrow.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Y-yes, sir! I mean, Kita-san! Yes, Kita-san!”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>When the third year captain turned his back, you held your reddening face in your hands and tried not to scream in embarrassment. Meanwhile, Atsumu walked towards you, laughing loudly as he took in your mortified expression.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“<em>Yes, sir?” </em>The setter was clutching his stomach now as he doubled over in laughter. “Man, [Y/N], that was epic!”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You groaned. “I’m glad I amuse you.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Aw, don’t be like that! Yer still—“</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“[L/N]-san?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You and Atsumu turned to see Kita a good distance away, still holding the banner as he looked at you with an unreadable expression.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Y-yes?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>He held your gaze for a moment and you could have sworn you saw a hint of a smile adorning his face. “You’re a really great manager…” And without another word, he turned and left.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>That was it! Your poor heart couldn’t take it anymore!</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>A bit of blood trickled down your nose.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Oh no… <em>HELP!</em> [Y/N] SHORT-CIRCUITED!”</p>
    <p>“WHA—?”</p>
    <p>“CAN YOU HEAR ME? [Y/N]!”</p>
    <p>“SOMEONE GET THE FIRST AID KIT!”</p>
    <p>“[Y/N], HOW MANY FINGERS AM I HOLDING?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>And that was how the Inarizaki Volleyball Club – the famously dubbed “Strongest Challengers” – spent their last practice before the Spring High National Tournament.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Little Club (Shiratorizawa - Semi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Semi asks you to fund the volleyball team’s second banner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="userstuff">
    <p>“And you were just told to leave?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“More like ‘scram’ is what I was told to do...” Semi answered Yamagata’s question with a sigh, thinking back to the incident earlier that day.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>(“Let me get this straight,” you had said as Semi stood in front of your desk at the student council office. “Your little club wants another chunk of the school’s budget despite the fact that you’re already overfunded?”</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>Semi hadn’t answered — seriously of all the people in the world, why had he been the one chosen to do this?</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>“And not only that,” you had rambled. “Your little club chose to send someone who’s not even the captain to come here and request this of me?”</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>“Hey,” Semi had said with a scowl. “Stop saying ‘your little club’, will you? Our team is anything but little.”</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>“Well, the school budget is! And you already have a banner so why do you even need a second one? I’m sorry but I can’t give you what you’re asking. Now,” you had waved your hand at him, “if you would kindly take your leave, I’m still trying to squeeze in funds for the underfunded clubs that need it.”)</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Semi had lost a bet to Tendou, so his penalty was the tough task of approaching you, the student council treasurer, and asking for a bit more funding so that the team could have a second banner. He eyed the purple banner on the other side of the gym and scoffed at the slogan written on it. <em>Irresistible Force.</em></p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Were they really irresistible? You sure had no problem rejecting their request…</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“That sucks, man,” Yamagata patted Semi’s shoulder with a slight chuckle. “I really thought you were the right person for the job. I mean, aren’t you two friends?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Nah. We just share the same class, that’s all. Maybe on the next try, Wakatoshi should be the one to ask.” The setter huffed. “Enough about that. Help me with my serves, yeah?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>With the sting of the ball on his palm and the weightlessness of his body up in the air, Semi forgot all about the events that had transpired. All he thought about was the power, creativity, and freedom his jump serves always gave him.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Just as the setter scored a service ace off of Yamagata on his fifth attempt, he heard the sounds of hands clapping on the other side of the gym.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>The two boys turned to look at your clapping figure, a familiar looking scarf draped over one arm, and Semi had to squint but <em>was that a hint of red on your cheeks?</em></p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“[L/N]-san, what are you doing here?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“You left your scarf in the student council office,” you answered, throwing the scarf to the setter which he promptly caught. “That was a...“ you quickly wracked your mind for the proper term. “Serve ace? Is that right?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You unconsciously rubbed the back of your neck and your cheeks were still a tad bit red.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“ <em>Service </em>ace, yeah.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Oh… That was cool— Uh, I mean, nice. Th-That was nice.” You laughed nervously and the two boys couldn’t believe it. As a member of the student council, you were quite known to be a tough nut to crack and yet here you were a bumbling mess.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Semi was <em>delighted.</em></p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“I thought you said we were just a ‘little club’, hm?” The setter couldn’t help but be a little smug. But that smug look on his face was definitely what had knocked you out of your dazzled state and turned you back to your normal self-assured self.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Woah, not so fast. I still think you guys are way too hyped for your own good.” You rolled your eyes and cracked a small smirk before turning around and heading for the exit. “Don’t go making your heads any bigger.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>The two boys chuckled and were just about to continue practicing when you called out again.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Hey, Semi-san.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>They turned to see you right by the doors and Semi swore he saw your eyes twinkling.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Maybe your <em>little club </em>could definitely use a second banner, after all.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>+++++</p>
    <p>
      <b>
        <em>Extra:</em>
      </b>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“On one condition,” you said later that day when the rest of the Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club yelped and whooped around you. “I get to choose the slogan.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>So that’s how the top volleyball school in the Miyagi prefecture ended up with an <em>unlikely </em>new banner.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“That’s a clear manifestation of abuse of power right there,” Tendou said as they looked up at the majestic purple banner that had a less than flattering phrase written on it. “Abuse, I tell you!”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>Shiratorizawa Academy Boys Volleyball Club — “Not Just A Little Club”.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Perfect Match (Itachiyama - Sakusa)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sakusa volunteers to wash the volleyball club’s official banner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="userstuff">
    <p>“Hey, Kiyoomi! Wait up!”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Sakusa froze in his tracks before he could get to the gym doors. His hand twitched as Komori caught up with him, the libero eyeing the unusually frantic expression on the wing spiker’s face (well, as much of his face as can be seen since he was wearing a face mask).</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“What’s the hurry? You usually wait until everyone’s done changing before going to the locker rooms.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“I have to go to the laundromat,” Sakusa said curtly, clutching the lump of fabric in his arms, the movement drawing the attention of his cousin.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“You know,” Komori said, eyeing the yellow cloth in Sakusa’s hands. “You can always ask the first years to wash that thing. Why did you even volunteer, anyway?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>He had a point. With Nationals right around the corner, their trusty school banner — crinkly and a bit dirty from constant use in tournaments — needed some good old washing. Their bright yellow banner, bearing the one single word that represents everything Itachiyama stood for, needed to be in tip-top condition. <em>Effort.</em></p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>It was unusual for Sakusa to go out of his way and offer to do some of the volleyball club’s chores. Which was exactly why his teammates’ jaws had collectively dropped when he had volunteered earlier to wash the banner. </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Sakusa Kiyoomi — highly acclaimed wing spiker, germaphobe extraordinaire, and one of the top three aces in Japan — wanted to do the <em>laundry </em>.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“The first years don’t know how to do it properly,” he simply said. “It’ll probably still be stinky once they’re done with it.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“True, but still…”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Komori droned on until the duo reached the locker rooms, and even carried on until they had finished changing.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Alright, fine, if you’re really feeling responsible today,” the libero said once the two cousins reached the school gates, Komori was heading one way and Sakusa was heading the other direction. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Sakusa merely nodded and turned to start walking. His eyes looked straight ahead but he wasn’t really paying attention to anything. His feet carried him across the street with practiced movements and steps all committed to muscle memory. It didn’t take long for him to reach the familiar looking shop he had frequented for the past few weeks.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Omi-kun! Back again so soon?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Despite the chilly weather, his heart immediately warmed at the sight of your kind face and the sound of your playful words. You were at your usual spot behind the front counter, your right elbow leaning on the flat surface and your hand resting on your cheek.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“You just came here yesterday,” you continued, a teasing smile on your lips. “Surely you don’t need to do your laundry again so soon?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“This one’s different, [Y/N]-san.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Ah, let me see it then…”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>The ace watched intently as you quickly washed your hands in the laundromat’s sink and, like all the other times he had noticed, took out your pocket hanky.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Sakusa was <em>enchanted.</em></p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You dried your hands with your trusty hanky, and you folded it with the damp side in. After taking the yellow banner from him and promptly told him the exact amount he would be paying for its washing, the wing spiker handed you some money and watched as you deposited it in the cash register before spraying your hands with some sanitizer.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Sakusa was <em>in love </em>.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You were rambling away as you got started on the washing but the second year was only half listening. His mind was too busy replaying the scene of your applaudable hygienic routine, only vaguely registering words like “fabric softener” and “wanting to retain the bright color”.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“[Y/N]-san?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Hm?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“I got you something.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a brand new pocket hanky, still spanking clean and wrapped in its packaging.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>If you were anything like him, then you definitely wouldn’t mind having another hanky. And you were <em>definitely </em>like him.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Thanks, Omi-kun,” you took the new pocket hanky from him, and noticed that it had a small patch of embroidery on the side. </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>It was easy to note that this new hanky was very much like the handkerchief he had in his pocket. <em>A perfect match.</em></p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“I got you something, too, Omi-kun!”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>With your eyes twinkling in excitement, you hurriedly reached below the counter and wordlessly handed him an all too familiar item.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Lysol?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You beamed. “You said you were all out.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Sakusa squinted his eyes at the can of Lysol in his hand, eyes shining in amazement, and looked back at your self-satisfied face.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>A perfect match, indeed.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Like Clockwork (Kamomedai - Hirugami)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hirugami helps you take down the volleyball club’s official banner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="userstuff">
    <p>“Help?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Hirugami grinned at your sheepish smile as the two of you stood in the second level bleachers of the tournament gym. You were trying — and failing — to untie the banner for the Kamomedai Boys Volleyball Club from the railings.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Some Cheer Squad Captain you are,” he tutted, walking over to you. “Ask your <em>kouhais</em> to do this. Assert your authority, why don’t you?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“And why would I do that when you’re always around to help me?” You stuck out your tongue at him.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>It was true, though. Every tournament like clockwork, after the team had finished with their post-game rituals and you had already dismissed your cheering squad, Hirugami would always climb up to the bleachers to find you struggling with untying the school banner. And every single time, he would always wonder why you didn’t dismiss your cheer team <em>after</em> they had helped you take down the damn thing.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>(“But you’re always here to help me, Sachirou! Who am I to deny you such privilege?” You had cheekily grinned when he pointed it out, your hand coming up to playfully cover his eyes to hide the blank stare he had given you.)</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>He tried to flick your forehead but you were quick to dodge, all the while ignoring the butterflies in your stomach at your playful banter.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Hirugami laughed and ruffled your forehead (you were too slow to dodge this time) before moving closer to the banner hanging on the railing. “Yeah, yeah, what would you do without me?” He took a quick look at the knots that were holding the banner up and immediately got to work on untying one side.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You tried untying the other side as well but he merely held a hand up. <em>If the past few minutes you spent earlier trying to loosen the knots were to no avail, what made you think you’d be successful now?</em></p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You rolled your eyes at him, lips barely containing your smile as you tried not to stare too much at the middle blocker. Instead, you directed your gaze to the banner he was trying to take down. Your eyes took in the impactful words printed on it, words that the entire volleyball club definitely embodied during their match an hour ago. <em>Habit is second nature.</em></p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You were by no means a member of the volleyball club — opting instead to join their cheering team to offer your support — but you definitely took their motto to heart. Habits were very important parts of your day and if you so much as missed out on one, the entire day ended up feeling off. But this rarely happened, though, seeing as habits were very much <em>natural</em> to your daily routine.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Every day when you woke up, you made it a habit to meditate and count your blessings. Every morning, you made it a habit to finish your morning routine and spare some time to go over your to-do list for the day. And every morning without fail, you made it a habit to grab an extra granola bar just as the usual knock comes on your front door.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Every day like clockwork, you open the door to a grinning Hirugami before handing him the extra granola bar and grabbing his hand to start the thirty minute walk to school.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Penny for your thoughts…”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You startled at the drawl of Hirugami’s voice before looking over at him to see had moved to the other side of the banner now, hands working on the last knot.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Oh, nothing!” You drawled out the last word, as well, teasing him as your eyes twinkled in mischief. “Just thinking about your next tournament and what knots I should use next to hang up this banner…”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Right.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Oh, come on!” You whined in mock exasperation just as he finished with the last knot. He took down the banner and let you hold one side so the two of you could fold it together. “At least, freak out a little!”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Sure,” he said, never breaking focus from folding his side of the banner.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You childishly stomped your foot and pouted, hands still holding one side of the cloth. “I’m serious, you know… I’m gonna do a constrictor knot next! Or a clove hitch!”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Whatever you say, babe,” he muttered as the two of you finished with the folding. Tucking the banner under his arm, he ignored your pout and instead placed a chaste kiss on your cheek. “I love you.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You froze. Sure, the two of you already exchanged those three little words but he completely caught you off guard this time. <em>But I wanted to tease him some more! It’s not fair!</em></p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Your face still sported a pout but you couldn’t ignore the rapid beating in your chest that always came when he said those words. And like clockwork, the next few words automatically came out of your mouth.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>“I love you, too.”</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sour Gummies (Dateko - Futakuchi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Futakuchi helps you shop for the volleyball club's official banner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="userstuff">
    <p>“I said I’m sorry!”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Not good enough, stupid,” you mumbled as you walked along one of the aisles in the linen store with Futakuchi following along with you, scowling.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“But what more do you want?” Futakuchi grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest. “And don’t call me stupid!”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“And why should I?” You spun around to glare at him. <em>If only looks could kill…</em> “Was it not stupid when you ripped our club’s banner?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Me?! Koganegawa did it!”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Because you told him to!” </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“I didn’t actually believe he could do it…” The captain trailed off, grimacing as he looked away. Looking back, it was actually really stupid on his part. He couldn’t argue with you on that but like hell was he gonna admit that to you.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You walked further away from him, resuming your perusal of the rows and rows of fabrics. You tried to calm down, reaching out to examine a roll of teal fabric and trying to clear your head of the incident earlier.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>(“Who, in their right mind, would attempt to do what you just did?!” You glared at the bowed figures of Koganegawa and Futakuchi. The two of them were knelt on the floor with the Date Tech Volleyball Club’s banner — or what’s left of it, anyway — in front of them, torn in two.</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>Mai stood beside you, trying to calm you down but to no avail. After all, you were always the more aggressive manager out of the two of you and this particular incident absolutely called for some aggression.</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>“S-Senpai,” Kogane looked up at you, shaking. “I’m sorry, I d-didn’t mean to… Futakuchi-senpai said I needed to prove my strength… ”</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>“And how many times have I told you that anything Futakuchi says is bluff and you don’t need to—”</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>“Hey, calm down, [Y/N],” Futakuchi interrupted, holding his hands up, an annoyed expression gracing his face. “You’re overreacting—”</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>“Oh, am I?!”</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>“—and we already apologized. It’s not even that bad.”</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>“Not bad?!” You snapped. A growl made its way out of your mouth as you crouched down to pick up the torn pieces of the banner and held it up to the captain to emphasize your next point. “You literally tore it into two pieces!”</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>“Then buy a new one,” the wing spiker replied in a no-nonsense tone and stood up. “Buy some cloth and have the art club paint it. I’ll talk to the coaches about the budget.”</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>“Not so fast, captain,” you spat out venom with the last word. “This is all your fault so you’re coming with me to the damn store.”)</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You scowled, the memory fresh and clear in your head. You scowled even more when you realized that Futakuchi was no longer inside the store with you, probably wandering off somewhere, leaving the task at hand to you.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>Why the hell is he the captain? Aone-kun would’ve been the better pick...</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You carried on with your search for the exact shade of teal you needed for the cloth. You needed the exact texture, too, as well as the right amount of thickness because this banner needed to be perfect.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You knew very well that your team was one of the best in the prefecture, with intimidating blocks that could shut down even the best of spikers, so you took it upon yourself to make sure that this banner would live up to the words that were gonna be painted on it. <em>The Iron Wall of Date.</em></p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Hey,” a voice said to your right just as you finally found the kind of fabric you were looking for. Turning towards the voice, you were met with Futakuchi’s outstretched hand as he handed you a very colorful plastic packet.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You looked at the packet, your brows scrunched in confusion. “Sour gummies?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Take it,” he said, not meeting your eyes as you took the packet in your hand. “It’s my comfort food so I thought I’d buy you some. You know… To relieve some stress?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You stared silently at him, wondering what he was going on about.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Listen,” he sighed. “I’m sorry I keep causing trouble for you and Mai. I know I should make more of an effort now that I’m the captain so I, uh, already called the art club and they agreed to paint it—”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“You did that?” You asked incredulously, not believing that this guy — this suddenly responsible guy — was the same guy you were arguing with earlier.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Don’t act so surprised,” he grumbled as he finally met your eyes. “And I figured I’d chip in some of my own money… since it was technically my fault…”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Ha!” You cried out happily as you opened the packet of gummies. “So you admit it was your fault?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Please don’t make me say it again…”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You laughed — a complete one-eighty to how you were earlier but hey, it wasn’t everyday that <em>the</em> Futakuchi Kenji pulled out the humble card. Smiling, you popped a gummy in your mouth and offered the opened packet to him as you said the next few words genuinely.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“You know, maybe you’re not such a bad captain, after all.”</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fast Learner (Johzenji - Terushima)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Terushima helps you stitch up the volleyball club's official banner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="userstuff">
    <p>“Like this?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You giggled at the focused expression on Terushima’s face, his eyes locked on the little needle he was holding, his tongue peeking at the corner of his lips in concentration. You giggled even more when you remembered the pout he sported earlier at being given one of the smaller needles instead of the slightly bigger and sharper ones.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>(“I may be a beginner but I’m a fast learner,” he had whined earlier when you first gave him his materials. “Just you wait, I’ll be handling those bigger needles in no time!”)</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Yeah, that’s right,” you leaned over him to do a closer inspection of his handiwork. “Now, just keep doing that until you reach this line right here.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Gotcha, [Y/N]-chan!”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You had to admire his determination, though. Looking at the genuine interest evident on his face, you never would’ve thought that a popular athlete like him would even be the slightest bit interested in <em>embroidery</em>. But you supposed that was understandable, since he didn’t even show up in your clubroom in the first place earlier because he wanted to join your Embroidery club. No, he showed up that day for a completely different reason…</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>(“Can I help you, Misaki-san?”</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>You had smirked in amusement at the sheepish look on the third year volleyball club’s manager’s face and the even more sheepish expression on the volleyball captain beside her. The rest of your club had gathered around by the door and you couldn’t blame them — after all, it wasn’t everyday that members of a sports club visited your clubroom, especially when said sports club had a qualifying tournament coming up tomorrow.</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>“I’m so sorry, [Y/N]-san!” Misaki Hana had bowed in apology. “But this idiot right here thought it was a good idea to hold a tug-of-war with our team banner as the rope.”</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>“Tug-of-war is a great test of strength, Hana-san,” Terushima had insisted, waving his hands around animatedly. “I think it’s good for endurance, too—”</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>“That’s enough ideas from you, Terushima!” She had glared at Terushima before turning back to you with an exasperated expression. “Naturally, they tore the poor old thing. It might need some stitching…”</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>“I’ll see what I can do, Misaki-san,” you had taken the lump of yellow cloth from her, inspecting the damage. “I’m afraid the stitches would be too recognizable, though. Are you sure you don’t just want to make a completely new banner?”</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>“We’’ll make a new one after the tournament,” she had sighed. “We just need this one fixed in time for tomorrow. Thank you so much, [Y/N]-san!”)</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You snickered at the memory of Terushima not being the least bit interested in fixing the old banner. Once Misaki left for an errand, the captain immediately flocked to the framed embroidered pieces on the clubroom walls and hounded you with question after question about each piece.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>He even asked you to teach him how to make one himself, but the fed up look on Misaki’s face earlier had you shaking your head at him, telling him that you two needed to tend to his volleyball team’s banner first before any Embroidery 101 lessons would be taught.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>He easily agreed, though. Probably had something to do with being a captain, and not wanting a torn up banner to be representing their team in tomorrow’s tournament. After all, the Johzenji Boys Volleyball Team was not that far off in the list of top teams in the prefecture, and their team had to look the part for that title. Their banner, old and outdated as it may be, could still very much represent them. <em>Simplicity and Fortitude.</em></p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>When you stared blankly at the yellow cloth earlier, worrying and wondering just how the hell you could stitch it up and still make it look presentable, Terushima had offered you a solution out of the blue — one that killed two birds with one stone, which left you thinking that the captain was actually much smarter than he made himself out to be.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“All done!”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You looked over at him, his hand raised up in the air as he looked at you expectantly (and also smugly, as though he <em>knew</em> he did a good job). You walked over, eyes already taking in the faint shape of a volleyball embroidered on the part of the banner that had the most damage — his idea, by the way. You had to hand it to him, though. He did <em>good</em>. Great, even.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>He sure wasn’t kidding when he said he was a fast learner…</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Wow,” you looked at him wide-eyed in genuine amazement before taking the banner from his hands and admiring his embroidered design up close. “This looks good! How did you— Are you sure you’re a beginner? This is— You’re a natural, Yuuji-kun…”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Terushima beamed at you, all too pleased with himself and at your reaction. Swinging his arm around your shoulder, he grinned at you, eyes crinkling at the corners, as he said the next few words.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Well, you’re a great teacher, [Y/N]-chan!”</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Science Dork (Nekoma - Kuroo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo tries to cheer you up after you lost the volleyball club’s official banner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="userstuff">
    <p>“Hey, now! Why the long face?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You glared at Kuroo’s amused expression, daring him to make more comments about your sorry state and your tear-stained face. Rolling your eyes, you carried on walking with the rest of the team towards the small inn they were staying at for the rest of the National tournament.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You sighed, trying hard to forget all about your little breakdown earlier when you realized you had lost the one thing you were being tasked to take care of, but it was proving to be very hard, especially when all that ran through your mind was how incompetent you felt and how disappointed you were in yourself.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>(“You what?!”</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>“I-I-I lost it,” you had stammered under Akane-chan’s menacing glare as the both of you were heading outside to the buses along with Alisa to meet with the team. “I lost the banner, I’m so s-sorry…”</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>“How could you have lost it?! You were holding it the entire time! Now, how are we gonna tell the guys?”</em>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <em>“I w-went to the bathroom,” you had bowed your head in shame, all the while eyeing the grip she had on her new megaphone which became tighter and tighter with each step the three of you took. “I only took my eyes off it for a few seconds! But d-d-don’t worry! I’ll find it, I swear—”</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>“Find what?”</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>All three of you had stopped in your tracks, your eyes flickering over to where your boyfriend was standing, his eyes shining with that familiar gleam but before you could admire it like you usually did, your body had moved faster than your mind.</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>Without warning, you had launched yourself in Kuroo’s arms, frustrated tears making their way down your cheeks as you babbled incoherent apologies to him, spewing out all kinds of jumbled words that you hoped could have conveyed just how sorry you were for losing that wretched banner.)</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You <em>may</em> have overreacted a teensy bit, but you couldn’t help yourself. This was your first time cheering for Kuroo since the two of you got together, and with him being the captain who finally led Nekoma to the Nationals stage after years of drought, you wanted to make the experience perfect for him — as perfect as the banner that represented the very principle that made Nekoma the powerhouse it was today. <em>Connect.</em></p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>After scouring the tournament venue for hours and still coming up with nothing, you had resigned to the fact that the wretched cloth was long gone now. And with Akane and Alisa having already left for the day, you had trudged up with the rest of the team to their inn with the hopes of clearing your head before heading home yourself.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Come on. Don’t be so glum,” Kuroo attempted to comfort you but that only made you even more frustrated because <em>shouldn’t you be the one tending to him and supporting him? </em>“We’ll find it, I promise. We’ll head out to the court early tomorrow to start searching for it.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You bowed your head in despair. “I’m so sor—”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Stop apologizing. You’re sorry, I know. I get it. <em>We all</em> get it,” he smirked at you, tilting your head up only to be met with your indignant expression. He breathed his own sigh of relief at the fact that you weren’t as terribly down as he thought you were. “I know what would cheer you up!”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You stared at him, eyebrows scrunched before sighing. “Fine, then. Try me.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>The captain obnoxiously cleared his throat for dramatic effect before grinning at you. “What do you call an acid that’s always mean?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“...”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>“A-mean-oh-acid!”</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You blinked. <em>Unbelievable. This dork was dropping science puns on you...</em></p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Get it?” Kuroo’s smile faltered a bit but he regained his composure right back like a true captain. “Get it, babe?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“I got it, Tetsu—”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“No? Okay, how about this one.” He cleared his throat again before spreading his arms wide open. “Cheer up, baby! You gotta think like a <em>proton</em>!”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Your forced nonchalance was broken when you snickered. “What are you on about, now?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Be a proton? You know... Be <em>positive</em>!”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>You decided to humor him, then, making a show of doubling over in laughter at his nerdy attempts to cheer you up, before walking closer to him and intertwining your hands together. The weight of his hand in yours felt warm, and it baffled you sometimes that this guy… this <em>dork</em>… was someone you called yours.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Tetsu, do you always have to make horrible science puns every time I feel down?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Only <em>periodically</em>!”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Yup. A big ol’ science dork.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>+++++</p>
    <p>
      <strong>
        <em>Extra:</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Haiba-kun,” Shibayama called out, pointing towards a very familiar object peeking out of the middle blocker’s bag. “What is that?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Huh?” Lev hummed before looking over to the direction the libero was pointing at. “Oh, it’s our banner. Why d’you ask?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“You— It was— You had it with you all along?!”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Someone left it outside the restroom unattended so I brought it with me. Why? Is something wrong?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Shibayama remained speechless in utter shock while the half-Russian merely shrugged, completely oblivious to what he just did and the turmoil he just unconsciously caused you.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Picture Perfect (Karasuno - Kageyama)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kageyama has to pose for a picture with the volleyball team’s official banner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>long time, no see :3</p>
<p>JFNKJDNJKAS anyways, we're finally at 9/10 with this series and i absolutely can't wait to write the next (and last) part! seijoh's is up next :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, that’s not…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The black-haired boy startled at your words, completely oblivious to the issue at hand. Then again, with what his upperclassmen told you about him earlier, he was probably itching to play some actual volleyball instead of standing idly by in the school gym, waiting for you to finish taking his damn picture for the school newspaper. At least, that’s what you assumed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, Kageyama-kun…” you continued when he stared at you, wide-eyed, waiting for your instruction. “You’re holding it upside down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure enough. When the first-year setter looked down at the large black cloth he was holding, the bold, white brush strokes representing the very core of the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Team, though still very much readable and easy to decipher, were upside down<em>. Fly.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah,” he said, blinking once, twice, an unusually rosy hue covering his cheeks. “You could still read it, though. I think...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I can see that,” you giggled. <em>Was he always this adorable? </em>“But I think our readers would appreciate it more if it was right side up, ‘kay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” he replied simply, awkwardly. With a tight hold, he fixed his grip on the banner, rotated it, and tried to make sure that the meticulously painted motto on the dark cloth would be read bright and clear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh— uh, Kageyama-kun…” you trailed off, feeling embarrassed. But hold on a second, why were <em>you</em> the one feeling embarrassed? “That’s… It’s facing backwards now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes widened, looking down again to see that he was indeed making himself out to be a fool for the second time that hour. Grumbling to himself, all the while silently cursing Hinata for spiking a ball to his head the other day and how that was <em>obviously</em> the reason he felt so out of it, he flipped the damn cloth correctly this time before looking straight at your camera with a sour expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just wanted to get this damn photoshoot over with. He just wanted to get out of here and practice his sets somewhere else. He just wanted to be anywhere but here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because <em>here</em>, he was making a fool of himself. <em>Here</em>, he was probably giving off the wrong first impression. <em>Here</em>, he was probably blowing off the smallest of chances that he thought he had with <em>you</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” you peeked from behind your camera, eyes twinkling as you took in his less than stellar expression. “What’s with the long face?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing,” he muttered, lowering his head to hide his face but you weren’t having it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, now, chin up, Kageyama-kun,” you exclaimed, one hand on your hip as you stared pointedly, <em>teasingly</em>, at him, trying to get the mood to lighten. “I’m pretty sure the All Japan Youth Representatives have better things to do than pout.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jackpot. Instantly, his eyes gleamed, the corners of his lips turned up, and his posture even straightened. He looked every bit the passionate volleyball kid they told you he would be and you couldn’t resist taking a picture or a dozen, but he was too dazed to even notice your flash going on and off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Two days…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?” You asked, too busy scrolling through the pictures you took of him and trying to choose your rough picks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The All Japan Youth Camp…” he mumbled, looking down for a few seconds before he suddenly straightened up with a look of pride and determination. “It starts in two days.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The eagerness and hopefulness in his voice had you looking up from your camera and over at him. You thought he looked different, awkwardness and nervousness long gone, replaced by an admirable aura of confidence you could only see in a hardworking prodigy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” You smiled at him, tilting your head to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-Yeah,” he mumbled, the tips of his ears reddening but his vibe never diminished. He looked at you strangely, <em>hopefully</em>, with an intensity you wouldn’t dare unmatch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You couldn’t help but smile at him, reaching inside your camera bag to get the cover for your lens before packing the camera carefully and placing it in the bag. Zipping it up, you looked back over at him, giving him your full attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you tell me about it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He huffed at your words, the <em>good</em> kind of huff, the kind of huff where his eyes twinkled and his red cheeks puffed out. He took a deep breath before going off in full story-mode, telling you all about how the camp would last five days, how it would take place in the Ajinomoto Training Center, how only the best of the best would be scouted…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing him like this, seeing him so <em>passionate</em>, was a sight to behold. And as he droned on about how Takeda-sensei had to write down directions on how to get the camp, your mind singled out one particularly candid photo out of the hundreds you took of him…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then that you decided that was the photo you would use for the newspaper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>His eyes twinkling, his mouth smiling, his cheeks reddening, his hands tightly gripping the now-forgotten black banner…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Picture perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you sm for reading!!! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>